My Hecktic Life!
by cakreut12
Summary: I'm Jack Fenton.Other than the fact of being the most popular guy in school and that I'm trying to hide my powers from ghost hunting parents and a nosy lil' sister, yeah I'm a normal kid. Chtz Yeah right! Highschool's a breeze, but when it come to family
1. Story of My Life

I got this idea after reading the Fairly Odd Parents Future Special series, so I decided to do one of my own!

Here's Chapter 1

It all started when I was 6 years old. I was playing with the action figures my grampa gave me. There was an action figure of my dad, Aunt Jazz, Grampa Jack and a ghost. I was making my dad beat up the ghost.

"Get up ghosty."I said. The ghost didn't do anything.

"Ghost UP!" I yelled and then two light blue rings appearred around me. I was no longer wearing my red hoody and black pants. I was now wearing a white jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, and belt. My eyes had changed too. They were no longer purple like my mommy's, they were now green like my daddy's when he gets mad. Also Inow hadjet black hair with white highlights, instead of my normal dark brown hair with blonde highlights. I started to cry, I thought I died or something. Then the rings appeared again changing me back to normal again. Then my daddy came up the stairs.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him the truth. He probaly wouldn't believe me anyways, so I lied.

"Nothing." I said and wiped up my tears. What was I gonna tell him anyways, thatI just died and now I'm alive again? Besides, he's a ghosthunter and he would kick my ghost butt!

-

Present 2005

"Wake up Jack! You're gonna be late!" I heard my mom call me from downstairs. I got up and went intangible making my clothes fall off, but somehow I managed to keep my boxers on. I ran and jumped down the stairs and grabbed my backpack. Before I ran out the door my mom put a piece of toast into my mouth and handed me a bag lunch. I sprinted out the door.

"Have a good day at school!" she called out. She leaned on the frame of the door and sighed "Men."

Outside by the driveway T.J and Christywere waiting for me.

"Hurry we're gonna be late again!" Christy and we ran to an alley. I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Ghost UP!" I said and the two rings formed around me transforming me into my ghost ego self Jr. Phantom and we flew the rest of the way there.

So how was that so far

RR


	2. I got an F!

HI! thanx for the few reviewers! I wrote this story on my other comp. but it has no internet so im impervising! srry, its not supposed to be Jr. Phantom, but J. Phantom.

Purrbaby101:thanx

Mikaphantom: yeah, its Danny's son

Here's Chapter 2

I changed back behind the school and we were late.

"About time you join us Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Adams!" Mr. Lancer said, he was passing out yesterday's test.

"...Foley, C. Baxter, A.Linn, A. Adams, B and Fenton..." he put the paper on my desk, " F!" I bent over to T.J and Christy.

"I can't believe I got an F, I actually studied!" I whispered.

"I know! I got a C and my parents are gonna kill me! I never studying again." he put the test paper in his folder.

"Well, look on the brightside! Atleast we don't have to get them signed."Christy said. She was once again RIGHT! But everyone knows, a smile never lasts in Mr. Lancer's class.

"And don't forget to get them signed for Monday! Good Bye!" and he dismissed the class.

Lunch

"So T., you got the extra thermos at you house?"I asked

"Yeah. Is your dad suspicious on where it had gone?"

"No, he's so caught up with work that he doesn't even notice!"I looked at Christy's Vegi-Burger."How can you eat that garbage?" I asked disgusted at the fake meat.

"It's better than what you and Jr. here are eating!" she said.

T.J glared at her and took another bite out of his roastbeef sandwhich.

"So...we meet at my place later, in the Ghost Zone?"

"No, can't. My folks are gonna ground me for the weekend anyways."replyed T.J.

"Oh yeah, you?"I asked Christy.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to clean my room or else I'm grounded for the weekend as well."

"k" I was hopping thaat atleast she could come.

I flew them home after school, went intangible and flew into our basement. Dad was at work, Lily school. So, only me and my mom were home. I pressed my thumb on to the genetic lock my grandpa made when dad was my age. I was gonna practice some of the new powers I got with Christy and T.J., but they couldn't come. I flew into the Ghost Zone. So I was all alone, or so I thought.

MUWAHAHAHHAHAA! cliffy! to find out who it is... , RR!


	3. Vlad Plasmius

I'm updating YAY UPDATES

* * *

I was practicing some new moves, then the box ghost came.  
"I am the Box Ghost!"  
"Not you again! Well, I could practice some new moves..."  
"Wha-"I blasted him. He got mad and tryed to throw some punches at me. I smirked. I made myself have 2 heads so he missed. I went back to normal and bolted him with plasma lighting. He was burnt up. I took out the thermos.  
"Its the CYLINDER OF DOOM!" and he flew away. What did he mean by that. Then I heard clapping behind me.  
"I see you are a strong one." I turned around and there was a devil-like ghost. He had almost the same costume as me except he was stronger and he had a cape. But then a gain he also looked like a vampire.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Who are you?" he answered.  
"I asked you first!"  
"Oh, very well. I am Vlad Plasmius."he said. I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"I'm J. K. Phantom."I said nervously. he smirked. What did this guy want? "What do you want?" I asked him.  
"I saw you fight. You're a strong one, so let's test your skills."he smiled devilishly and blasted me. I dodged it. I try bolting him, but he dodged it as well.  
"Pity" his eyes started glowing. Then laser thing blasted coming from his eyes. It hit me.  
"That hurt!" I said after it hit me.  
"Oh I'm sorry, it was supposed to tickle!" and he did it again.  
"Oh, I remember now, it's supposed to hurt!" and threw some punches and all of them hit me.  
"So your a halfa too?"he asked still fighting.  
"Yeah, I guess." I didn't know it had a name.  
"So...let me guess. Is your last name ...Fenton!"he smirked and threw me on my back. My eyes widened. 'How did he know that...'  
"No" I said nervously. I did some backflips away from him and he blasted me. It took me into the wall.  
"I guess you might not be as strong as you appear."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I bolted him, it hit him. He got up.  
"You figure it out." He started laughing. I got mad. My eyes started glowing bright green, smoke flowing out of my eyes and hands. Then a small ball appeared and grew bigger, bigger, and then it blasted him! As it came towards him he stopped laughing and his eyes widened. Vlad couldn't dodge it and it hit him hard!  
"Nobody laughs at J.K. Phantom!" and I flew home.  
The next day a strange guy visited us.

* * *

the fighting between Vlad and Jack was more complexed than what I wrote. I just sooooo lazy. R&R! 


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Here's Chapter 4

* * *

The next day a strange man came to visit Dad.

End Jack POV

Start Vlad's POV

That boy was stronger than he looked, that blastnearly knocked me out. I was therefore determined to find out if he was or not Daniel's son. I flew back to my castle and changed to my casual form, and started arranging a flight to Amity for a visit. I hadn't seen Danny for years, I don't even know if he got married, but I do know one thing. He still lives in that old house of his."_J.K. Phantom_" I laughed as I got into my private helicopter to get to Amity Park. A few hours later I arrived at Amity, my helicopter landed by the airport, so I drove the rest of the way. Soon I saw the same old house as Jack lived in when Danny was still in school. The thought of _Jack _just made me angry. The memories of colledge creeping through my mind of the day when my life change forever. I quickly chased them out and stepped onto the drive way of his home. I knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" I heard through the door, then a crash. "_Jackie!_""Sorry mom". A teen boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights opened the door. He was drinking a coke while listening to some music on headphones. He looked farmiliar, too familiar. _J.K Phantom..._was repaeting over and over again in my mind, and my mind was never wrong.

"Why hello little badger." I smirked. He put down his drink and looked at me strangely.

"Hey, whatcha want?" he said. I could feel my smile growing when I heard him speak. He was indeed the person I was searching for. I wonder if Danny knew. My ghost sense was pointing in the direction where the boy was and upstairs.

"Is your father home?" I asked.

"One minute." he turned around. " MOM! IS DAD HOME!" he yelled.

"Who's at the door?" she walked over to the doorway and saw me. "Hello." she smiled. I gues he married his little friend after all.

"Hello." I said.

"I think he's upstairs but don't-"

"DAD! SOMEBODY"S HEAR FOR YOU!" he yelled up the stairs.

"-yell"she finished. I could hear his footsteps from up the stairs.

"Who?" he asked and he stopped at the top of the stairs. I could see his ghost sense going towards me and his son. But he didn't notice his son because he was in front of me.

"Hello Daniel." I said after the long silence. Then a little girl that looked like Samantha walked in.

"What's everybody staring at?" she asked looking at her family and I.

"Jack, Lily, you guys go upsatirs." he said.

"But Daddy!" the gorl whined.

"C'mon Lily." Jack gestured for his little sister to follow him up the stairs. Danny moved out of the way and continued walking down the stairs to meet his wife and I at the doorway. I looked at the familiar couple.

"So, I see you married dear Samantha." I said. Then she glared at me and started pushing up one of her sleeves showing some of her muscles. "I mean, Sam." I said nervously. She smiled and pushed it back down again. That was close. Sam looked at Me and then Danny.

"I'll leave you two alone." and she walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she left the questions started.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked angrily.(a/n: is that evena word?) I looked up the stairs and back at Danny.

"You don't even know, do you?" I smirked. This was going to be even more fun than I exspected.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Next Chapter will be coming sometime this week, cuz of this chapter's shortnessness! 

I love the way danyphantomrocsmysocscalls Vlad! SUGAR-COATED EVILNESS!


	5. You've got some explaining to do

Hello!

* * *

Here's Chapter 5 

"Know what?" Danny asked. This was going to be fun.

"Did you pay attention to your ghost sense lately?" I asked.

"No, not many ghosts have been coming through and I think it's broken or something. Sometimes it goes off and then when I go to check it out it back to normal again." He explained. I shook my head slowly.

"Your son is more like you than you will ever know." I started walking up the stairs and left Danny standing there confused. "And you're like your father." I could just see his eyes widen even though he was behind me. He started walking up the stairs to where I was standing.

"You mean." I nodded, "Wait, how could that happen?"

"It was in your genetics and you passed it down to your son."

"And Lily?"

"She's perfectly normal."

"So Jack's been lying to me, for..." he trailed off. Then we heard a crash then a scream. "Kids!" and Danny sprinted upstairs. I walked up taking my time behind him. Once I got up the stairs there was smoke coming from a broken stereo, Danny just stood there astonished. Lily was glaring at her brother, and he glared back, eyes now glowing neon green.

"He started it!" shouted Lily.

"I did not! She's a little LIAR!" he yelled back, teeth clenched. Danny and Jack didn't notice, but all three of our ghost senses were going off. Then the little girl breathed out and then pouted.

"Hey that's not fair! I want to see my breath too!" then she rubbed her hands together, "Wow suddenly it's cold up here."

"Why don't you go up stairs Lily, it's warmer down there." said Danny. She shrugged.

"Okay." and she skipped down the stairs. Once she was gone, Jack smiled nevously.

"Hehe, It is getting pretty cold up here, I'll justgo down too." and he headed for he door but Danny and I blocked him.

"It's not that cold." Danny smirked.

"Yes it it! Brr" he faked and rubbed his arms.

"You're wearing a hoodie."

"So!" and he pushed us out of his way and he jumped down the stairs.

"Teenagers." sighed Danny. I shook my head.

"You know he's avoiding you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I've got a plan, and I think you should go now." I took this as my cue and I left.

"You know we will meet again _Danny Phantom_." I mocked and I left.

End Vlad's POV

Start Jack's POV

That was close, I think Dad's catching on to me. I saw Dad's friend coming the stairs, I turned on my CD player and started listening to American Idiot! He looked at me and walked over. He lifted up one of my headphones.

"We will meet again, _J.K. Phantom._" he whispered into my ear. He snapped it back onto my ear and my eyes widened. looked at him, he smirked back at me laughed. Then he flashed his eyes red. _Plasmius_. I didn't even get to enjoy the rest of my favorite song. He was here this whole time! Since he knows my dad, how would dad know him? Th way I found out about was in the ghost zone. Would that mean...nah! I decided I would go talk it over with T.J. and Christy. I just hope my pants don't fall off again, she thought it was because of Leah Gorge, well that's what I told her. But it was really 'cause of her. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone and dialed her number.

"... ... ...Hello?" she said.

"Hey Christy! Hey can you and T.J. meet me at the mall in 'bout 5 minutes?" I glanced at my watch.

"Okay! See ya!" and she hung up. I really hope T.J. can sneek out, this is urgent!(a/n:I think I spelled that wrong.) I ran outside next to the house, went ghost and flew to the mall. I transformed behind a car once I was at the mall. I walked in and saw Christy and T.J. sitting at our usual table in the mall.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey!" said Christy.

"Hey can we hurry this up? I'm grounded ya know!" said T.J. nervously.

"Okay, okay.Ya know Friday? I went into the G-Zone to practice on the Box ghost and then this one ghost came along. He's a halfa just like me! When I first met him he already knew my last name! Then he came over here just now to visit Dad in his human form, and I didn't know it. Then before he left he told me that we'll meet again J.K. Phantom! He knows its me! And Dad's getting highly suspicious!" I took a deep breath. HopefullyI wouldn't have to repeat myself again because I practically yelledmy secretto the public! T.J. and Christy looked at eachother and then at me.

"That was fast, and you managed to kill, 'bout 5 minutes!" perked up T.J. Christy nudged his chest."Ow." he glared back at her, she just smiled.

"I don't know what to do guys! I need your help." I pleaded.

"Just try avoiding him as much as you can and we'll try calling you alot so that you can get out of it." said T.J.

"Okay, we better get back before they find out. You guys wanna come over for a min?"

"Sure"

"No Problem." We walked to my house, we didn't feel like flying right now. I opened the door to my house and there stood T.J.'s dad, my mom, and Dad twirling the thermos on his finger.

I gulped and laughed nervously. "You've got some explaining to do." and they all smirked at us.


	6. The nameless chapter

Some body has asked this a while ago...I don't even know who J.k. Rowling is, I think (s)he wrote some big book or something, I just thought J.K. Phantom sounded cool! First his name was gonna be Max! Then it would be Maximus Plamius! (I saw Maternal Instinct!)

* * *

Here's Chapter 6 

I opened the door to my house and there stood T.J.'s dad, my mom, and Dad twirling the thermos on his finger.

I gulped and laughed nervously. "You've got some explaining to do." and they all smirked at us.

"What are you talking about?"I said nervously. Then T.J. came out and looked at our parents.

"Yo Jack! They have the thermos!"T.J. whispered to me. Dad started walking towards me still holding on to the thermos.

"T.J., Christy, I think you have to go." he said, they just shrugged and left. Before T left he patted my shoulder.

"Good luck." he whispered and looked at Dad, "You'll need it." and he took off.

"I found this is in T.J.'s room." T's dad said walking towards me like Dad and stood next to him, pointing to the thermos.

"I-I-I-I-" I stuttered. I didn't know what to do! They trapped me, cornered me. Then I thought of something. " T.J,...needed a thermos, so I let him have it. I didn't know that it was yours." I lied. Hopefully they would buy it.

"Jack, this doen't hold beverages, and I think you are well a ware of what it really holds." Boy he was good, but I didn't give in, I just shrugged like I had know idea what he was talking about and I ran up the stairs.

"Dont' think we won't discuss this later!" he called back.

End Jack POV

Start Normal POV

"Well I'll see you two later, I've a problem to deal with at home." Tucker said and he left."_Lovebirds_." Tucker murmured before he left and he laughed his way home.

"I know he has ghost powers too, but all the proof I have are the thermos and my ghost sense, which keeps on going off for absolutely no reason, and I think I've lost it! I mean, why won't he even tell us?" Danny spazed out in front of his wife.

"You haven't lost it Danny. And if you have, why would I have married you? And Why didn't you tell your parents?" Sam asked leaving a very confused Danny. Then his face light up.

"I know how..." he trailed off and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Hey that was a very short chapter, but I've seen shorter! I will be updating ALOT during Spring Break, I'll be finishing some stories and starting new ones! YAY! Check my profile to get a preview! Oh and AIM me, I like to talk to fellow fangirls and fanboys!

sn: carrieberrie8200


	7. The Ghost Dream Catcher

Me : Hello once again people! Now for the reviewers

purrbaby101 : Nice job! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Me : ME TOO! wait this is it!

LaBOBuren() : OMG, you're an idiot. J.K. Rowling is the author of Harry Potter! O well, for an idiot, you're still a pretty good author...

Me : (gasp!) That hurt, (puts hand on heart) right here! And for a fact I got 3 100's today in school! 3! So technally, I'm not an idiot! But that song is cool, American Idiot! I'm listening to it right now! Wow that was random. O and I just found out that J.K. Rowling was the author of Harry Potter today, and I don't read harry potter cuz, I don't like to read really thick books and Harry potter is boring!

wishing for rain (2lazy 2login)() : hey this is actually a really awesome story! keep it up! some secrets are going to get exposed here pretty soon...

Me : Oh yeah they are! But not everybody's are...

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet : Nice.Very nice.Waiting for more:D

Me : Even SHE writes nice things about my story!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet : Thanks! I think...

Me : I'm very sensitive if you haven't already figured that out. Now ONWARD VIRGINIA!

* * *

Here's Chapter 7 

Before : "I know how..." he trailed off and ran down the stairs.

Jack peeked down the stairs.

"I think he's gone." he sighed and plopped on to his bed and looked at his busted stereo.

"Why me!" He complained to the ceiling hoping for an answer, then Danny called him from down stairs.

"Jack! Come here now!" He didn't sound angry, but you can never be too careful.

"Why?" he called back.

"You come here!" He hated when his dad won't tell him what it's gonna be about, cuz that just makes him curious and want to come down. What if it blows his cover? Well Jack waited a few moments until his curiosity got the best of him. He ran down the stairs of the basement. Why was everything so dark? He flicked on the light to see his Dad leaning against what looked like an over grown Indian Dream Catcher. (hehe) They were used to filter out the bad dreams to leave you with good, pure dreams.Whywould Dad have an over-sized dream catcher in the basement? he tought as he gazed at it.But this thing was glowing a little bit of neon green. Jack's eyes widened, if it did what he think it did, he had to stay as faraway from it as possible!

"You're probably wondering what this is." Danny said patting the rim of the net. Jack watched him as he patted the rim. Danny was watching himself do this so that his secret wouldn't be revealed. Jack just looked at him confused, even though had an idea of what it was.

"This, Jack, is an oversized Indian Dream Catcher, but re-designed to, instead of filtering out bad dreams, to filter out ghost energy." Danny remembered when he first came in contact with it and cringed at his landed. That hurt. Jack laughed nervously.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" He asked, he knew why and like everybody knows, he was trying desperatly to keep his secret, a secret.

"Come over here, son" Danny gestured for him to come up to it and Jack did so.

"I want you to stick your hand through this. I just want to see something." Danny said and Jack pulled his arm away, even though no one had grabbed it. Jack knew what was gonna happen and he wouldn't do it.

"No! What if-if- like my spirt is like taken out of my body?" Jack stuttered makeing up an excuse. Danny was getting annoyed by all of these excuses. DAnny couldn't put his through, but he had an idea.

"LILY!" he called and a 10 year old girl skipped down the stairs.

"Yes Daddy!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes at his annoying little sister.

"Suck-up" he whispered harshly.

"Monster." she harshly whispered back to him still facing her father.

"I want you to stick your hand through this, okay hun." She happily stuck her hand through it and nothing happened.

"Hey, is this supposed to do something, because if it is, I think you should get some one to fix it." Lily said. "Can I go now? I'm missing my favorie show!" Danny nodded and she ran up the stairs.

"Now it's your turn." Danny said, Jack sighed. If she was never born I- Jack's thought was interupted by a ringing from his pocket.

"Yes" he murmured and flipped it open to see Caller ID. I was Christy. Jack smiled.

"I gotta take this, one moment." Jack said and he turned around to talk to his friend.

"Good timing guys! HE was so close too- wait he's right behind me." Jack glanced at his father who was impatiently tapping his foot wait for him to finish,

"Jack there's big ghost trouble down town!" Christy rushed. She sounded worried. It must be bad if she's worried, Christy's always calm when the worst of things happen.

"Okay I'll be right there! Bye!" Jack hung up and turned to his Dad. Jack felt colder when he stepped up to his dad. Usually it was ghosts who did this to him-wait GHOSTS! Is Dad, a halfa too?

"Dad, I've gotta go, so-" Jack started walking away, heading towards the stairs, with new information.

"Whatever you have to do, it can wait. You hve to do this now!" Danny said seriously. Jack paused, spun around to face is dad and smirked.

"Why don't you stick you arm through that Dad? I would sure like to see what comes out the other end!" Jack said, shook his head and walked up the stairs. Danny sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Danny said as he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

Wow this was long! Next Chapter Jack has to save the town with the help of his friends and father to defeat and old enemy of both Danny and Jack. Guess Who? LOL! I need at least 5 Reviews to update! sooooooooo R&R! 


	8. I told you that I'd be back

Me : Hey! Wazup y'all! Reviewers

GoingGhost : Excellent story.Need to read more.

Me : thank u, thank u!

wishing for rain : stupid dumb cliffie, well saying that would be hipicrtical -probly not spelled right- because i myself do this every chapter so i'm sitting on the edge of my seat so hurry up and update plez

Me : hehehehehe

LaBOBuren : HERE'S A TOAST, TO ONE REVIEW CLOSER TO AN UPDATE! YAY! Yeah... ignore me, I had sugar... BWAHAHAHAHA:chainsaw noises:Hey, guess what I've got behind my back!Well, those 100s obviously weren't in english class, because, J.K. Rowling is one of the most well known authors in the english-speaking world. :P

Me : LOL ur right they weren't! but i got a 98 in ELA!LOL o well i hate english anyways!hehehehehehhehehhe

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: ROTFL!GO JACK!Danny needs to show up in ghost mode.:DLOL!

Me : o yes he does!

purrbaby101 : Great job! It is so going to me Vlad. Duh! lol Keep going!

Me : (eyes begin to water) is it obvious! WAH! u guys r good guessers. a little _too_ good.

KaliAnn : Interesting but could be better

Me : thanx, i think... Well srry for the wait, i DO have a life other than fanfiction, i think...maybe im not sure i had a writers block then came up w/ a GREAT IDEA!

* * *

Here's Chapter 8! 

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe this! My dad was halfa too! Well that would explain how got my powers in the first place, but still! WOHOO! I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I went ghost and flew outside. I couldn't wait to tell Christy and T.J.! I looked around at the deserted city, I didn't see any ghosts, but still my ghost sense was going off crazy! Then a ball of ectoplasm blasted meout of no where. It took me in to a brickwall and I fell. I got up and rubbed my head, where did that come from? My question was answered when I heard someone laughing evilly above me. I looked up exspecting to see a ghost but instead, I saw nothing.

"Where are you!" I asked, looking around, but all I could hear was the echoing of the evil laughter. I got up and looked around me, then I was in a totally different area. There were broken down brick walls and buildings. It was like every thing was burnt down or broken. Then Vlad materialized in front of me.

"Boo."

"AHH!" I yelled and jumped as far as possible away from him. At first I thought I heard someone say my real name and looked in the direction where i thought t was coming from. But i just let it go. Besides we're not in Amity Park anymore.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" he laughed and floated towards me. I crawled backwards into a brickwall.

"Do you like this new power?" he grabbed my throat,"I can send anyone I want to any place I want." He flung my body into a different brickwall on the other side of the burnt down city. My face stuck to the wall from impact and I pulled it out. I could here himflying towards me. I formed a ball of ectoplasm in my hand and waited for the right time.

"I told you I'd be back!" He was about to throw a punch at me, but I beat him to it. He fell to the ground. Then I let go of my blast and he fell further.

* * *

With Danny! 

As soon as Jack left his ghost sense went off. He went ghost and flew out of his home and he looked around. Danny could see a ghost flying above Amity searching for something. He had a suit like his, but the colors were allrearranged, and his hair was both black and white. Not knowing that that boy was his son Danny blasted him and flew towards him intangible. Danny could see Vlad, invisible, flying towards the boy, and he followed. Vlad turned his head slightly and smirked. He snapped his fingers and then all three halfas were in a different area. (if u've seen Spiderman 1 in theend of the movie when Peter find out that Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin and then he dies...well i suck at decribing places so just imangine this!)

Vlad showed up in front of the boy and he yelled.

"Jack..." I trailed off. Then the boy turned to my direction and dove out of the way to keep hidden. It did sort of look like him, but...I would need real proof. For all I know this guy could be millions of years old.

They started launching blasts at eachother, that Phantom kid was pretty good but he was getting beat up pretty badly.I could see him charging up a blast while Vlad was flying towards him. Then he punched Vlad and hit him with the blast.'Owch! That's gotta hurt!'

The area we were in then faded and we were back in Amity Park. Ghosts were every where! People's shouts and screams could be heard from half way around the world. Vladrubbed his head and flew off. 'What is he doind?' But that was the least of my worries.There were buildings burning from ectoplasmic flames. Sirens got louder as the firetrucks approched trying to put out the fire. A piercing scream was heard over all the rest. The Phantom boy and Ilooked up to the sky. Vlad smirked at us while holding up a blonde teen by the throat.

"Give up Phantom or the one you love shall perish!"

* * *

Does anyone know who that blonde teen is? Whoever does will get a DP action figure! 


	9. Decesions

Me : AAAAAAAAHH! ducks as a pitch fork was pinned into the wall just above myself

Me : I'm soooooo sorry! I had to pass my exams, and luckily I did! and I got my computer back! And I pre-wrote this chapter, so why is it in so late? I...sorta...mis-placed it. I just saved it after I wrote it and I forgot where I saved it and I just found it a few days ago. so...now for the reviewers!

LaBOBuren: Is it Christy? Huh? Is it? UPDATE! YOU! HAVE! TO! UPDATE!

Me : Yes! It is! Andu get a Danny toy! gives her toy

konijnemans : err... Britney Britney? any way, go on with the story!

Me : ookkkkaaaaaay, this one actually kind of scared me...Britney Britney? Isn't that from Fairy Odd Parents?

purrbaby101: First I thoght Lily... but she has black hair... so it must be Christy! Keep going! Great job!

Me : Is that your final answer?...CORRECT! U win a Danny toy! Thnx!

Yumi Hallo: it's Christy!i bet it's Christy!is it Christy?i think it's Christy!am i right?huh?huh?good story, by the way!

Me : lol! Yea ur rite tosses danny toy to Yumi Hallo There's ur toy! lol!

Unlikely-to-bear-it: Dash! no i'm totally kidding...hm Is christy a blonde? uh LILY! no wait...nvm gr Ur making me think! Ow brain freeze...lol POST SOON! Oh and do u no how many times Sean and Derek to that! just stand behind me quietly and when i turn around BOO! evil!

Me: hmmmmmmm...u DID say Christy...close enough! tosses toy at her Hope that didn't hit ur head! I'm so Excited! Doctor's Disorders is on in a half hour! But i may not be able to c it cuz my cable's weird! and GOD DOESN't Want Me to WATCH IT!

He ALSO didn't want me to update cuz the internet has been going on and off

Here's Chapter 9

"Christy?" I said under my breath soPublic Enemy Number 1 beside me, who is also my father, couldn't hear. Christy looked down at me with a horrified look on her face. I couldn't let her or the city down, and I can't let myself down. With all of the citizens in Amity running for their lives and screaming at the presence of Public Enemy Number One and Two didn't help my headache.

If I try to save her, Vlad will most likely kill her at his grasp, but if I just give up, the city of Amity Park will fall to ashes and he might still kill her. There was no telling what Vlad could do, heck, I don't even know what he CAN do, and I just met him two days ago.

My eyes glanced over to Dadwho looked at me worried and then glared at Vlad.Well, this was hopeless, what was I going to do? Just stand here and watch as Vlad kills my best friend! I don't know what I'd do if he killed Christy! I can't live with out- uh er..., never mind. Well, the point is this was getting confusing! You know how when decisions come and then all of a sudden these two guys pop up on your shoulders out of know where? Well, that just happened to me. On my right shoulder appeared a little person that looked like my mom when she was my age in a white gown with a halo. On the left side was...T.J.'s dad?Wow, this WAS twisted, was I going crazy? He was wearing a completely black outfit except with the crimson red berret.

"Jack, do SOMETHING!" She yelled into my ear spreading out her arms and then crossed them, "Are you just going to sit here and watch as she dies, just because you weren't there!"

"C'mon, leave the kid alone!" He said in a sly devilish voice walking toward Mom, "He's been through a lot lately! Ya know, trying to hide his secret from his parents," once he was close enough, he bent over to her ear elbowing her, "trying to hide his OTHER secret from-you know who."

I glared at him for that,"Hey! I don't like her! We're just friends!"

He chuckled,"Suuuure kid, let's call it that. Okay, what I'm saying is, just give up!", and he let his arms drop beside him.

"Wha-" Give-up? But-I got to save them...

"You heard me!"He said reading my mind and shoving his finger in my face. "Quit trying to be the hero, besides you suck at it."he yelled, then his frown turned intoa grin."Besides, if you give up, then Christy will be unharmed, and free for your pleasure!" I growled, clenching my teeth.

Mom hit his head and glared at him. Tucker held his head on his soon to be bruise."But he can't give up! What about the rest of the city. Vlad could still hurt her! He doesn't seem to be the right one to trust."

"Yadda, yadda, ya. Blah, blah, blah. Did you hear her Jackie boy? 'Cause that's all I heard!"

"Oh, now you can just shut up!"

"Me shut up! You're the one yelling in my face!"He yelled..

"Here we go again.." I sighed.

"Well, I can fix that! I'll just make it so you have no face!"

By now they were all up in eachother's faces.

"I'd like to see you try!" he sneered.

"Bring it on!" Sam and Tucker fell to the floor fist fighting. Sam, obviously, on top and Tucker on the bottom. This was wasting my time, and I still had no answer! I snapped back into reality and my dad was glaring at Vlad and he laughed. I guess that little convo was only like, 30 secs in my time.

T.J.'s dad did have a point there though.If I just give up, then he'll let her go! But then again, Mom did say that Vlad wasn't one to be trusted. I justcollaspedto the ground asa sign of defeat.

Vlad smirked at me, and Christy looked unhappy at what I chose. My eyes widened as Vlad, keeping his promise, let her go!

* * *

Why is Jack surprised that Vlad had kept his promise? u figure it out by reading that sentence over and over again and u just might get it!

R&R! and again im sorry


	10. Saving Christy

I can't apologize enough for how sorry I really am about...well...everything, so I'll just have to prove it to you guys with this chapter! Thischapter could have gone in so many different directions it was hard to choose which. And I hope that you understand that I also have another life, family stuff, connection, andreadingother people's stories that are so stinkin long!It stinks that I won't be able to answer your reviews, but I am reading them and I'll try to answer them, some how.

I see I got a few new reviewers, welcome to my story!

I'm going to fixsome previous chaptersonce I'm finished with this story. Which, sadly, should be coming soon.

Note : It took me a while to write this, no matter how short it may seem to you on fanfiction, on the program I was using, ugh, 2 hours. Switched some things around, I'll look back on this chapter later to see if I wanna make any corrections or changes.

Well, enough of the small talk, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Danny Phantom or anything else that's his that I don't know of. 

I do own Christy Adams, T.J. Foley, Lily Fenton, and Jack Fenton (Danny's Son)

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I can't believe it, he lied to me-well, technically he did tell me the truth, and Vlad had let her go. It's just not the way I wanted her to be out of his dirty hands.

"Why stand there on the side lines, Daniel? Join the fun!"

Beams of pink ecto-energy shot from his palms to Dad causing him to fall back. He growled, brushing himself off and flew into the air towards Vlad angrily, but was stopped by a glowing green net that wrapped around him. Skulker laughed as he pressed another button on his gun. Ecto-lightning surged through the lining of the net shocking him with a cry of pain. Dad glanced back at me, and Christy.

"What are you looking at?" He yelled, "Go!" For a second I just stood there shocked, was he talking to me?

Bending my knees, I shot out soaring through the sky, reaching out my arms to catch Christy. Two ghosts that were helping terrorizing Amity saw me doing this and flew towards me. I started to fly faster in an attempt to loose them, but they kept on my tail one on each side of me. I looked over at each of the flying specters grinning evilly and each of them grabbed an arm. I struggled trying to break threw their grasp, but they were strong when combined.

"No!" I yelled in frustration, I didn't have time for this! I had to save Christy, I just had too…

Their flying speeds suddenly grew faster, picking up wind. The wind kept on getting my hair in my face so it was harder to see. I could feel the grip from their hands loosening. I shook my head, trying to get my hair out of the way to see the complexed detail of bricks. I pushed my self out of the little dent I made and brushed the dust off.

Looking over I saw that Christy was nearing the ground and decided that the dust could wait! I dove back down to her, her hands reaching out for me. Our fingers nearly touching, I sped up and grabbing her wrists and pulling her up so that I could fly her back down.

It made me sad looking at her with her eyes wide from the shock of falling from such a height and just to know that it was my entire fault, made me feel even worse. Her hair was all in tangles and her pony tail was all messed up. If she had looked in the mirror right now she would scream. That thought seemed to brighten up my mood a bit.

"Jack…"Christy whispered, her eyes looking a little worried.

"Everything's going to be alright…" I assured her pushing aside some strands of golden hair that was covering her crystal blue eyes that I fell and always will be falling for. I smiled at her and she returned in closing her eyes finally starting to relax, as I was now that she was safe.

I started to come back to the ground, still looking into each other's eyes, sort of in a trance. I don't want to pull away from this moment, but I have to, there are people in danger that need help, and it is my responsibility. I set her down gently to her feet.

"Jack…" She began, stopping, not knowing what to say. I can tell she's trying to tell me something, something important, but I can't explain what it is that she wants to say.

Christy leaned in closer to me, pressing her lips against mine for the first time. I could feel my self starting to blush, not from embarrassment, but from…something else. God have I wished for this day to come, but what would happen to our friendship? We pulled away from each other at last and my smile grew bigger than my face. Her cheeks were a bright pink, smiling as she ran off.

I looked to see where my dad is, finding that he was still crouched in that net, having heard and seen the whole thing.

"Way to go, Jackie…" Dad sighed smiling, proud. "Inviso-Bill" grabbed the lining of the net sending blue energy through the net and over to Skulker, breaking the net.

"Ahh!" Skulker cried in pain sending him back a few feet. Dad jabbed him in the chest continuously, then upper cut in the jaw.

"This is the end of you Skulker!" He grinned, stretching his arm over his other shoulder, reaching for something, but only feeling air.

"Looking for this?" Someone called from the crowd of people. I looked over seeing Mom dangling the Fenton Thermos above herfrom its strap. My eyes went wide thinking about the last place the Fenton thermos was.

As I suspected T.J. came out from behind her as did his own Dadand winked at me. Christy also stood beside my mother still pink from earlier, I could also feel myselfturning redagain from that samememory. The raven haired mother looked over to my male friend handing him the thermos.

"Would you like to do the honors?"She asked, he nodded, keeping his focus on my father. She placed the thermosin his hands as hetook two steps back and threwthe cylinderinto the air as if it were a football. It flew over our heads, before it heading back down to earth Dad flew up into the air catching it ending up on the opposite side of Skulker. When the ghost hunter turned around, he had alreadyi pressed the buttonsending a stream of swirling blue light Skulker's way suckinghim inside.

"That's my boy!" Tucker congratulated him for the great throw, ruffling hispitch black hair. 'T' smiled looking up to his dad. The screaming stopped when all of the ghosts stopped what they were doing leaving the townsfolk confused as theycame tosurround Dad and I as we were back-to-back ready for anything that came our way!


	11. Clockwork the end

Two monstrous looking ghosts came at them first. Their red crimson eyes glared at the two ghost boys glowing slightly while gritting its razor sharp jaws. The horns that were attached to their heads blended with the various colors of green ectoplasm of which most of these ghosts were made from.

The first one swung its arm at Jack and instinctively he ducked and spun kicked the specter far form reach. The ghost got angry at that and shot back at him hitting him in the jaw. Jack yelled and felt his under his chin to check if he had broken anything. Then he got back on his feet, but as soon as he did the ghost he was facing pounced on top of him toppling him on the ground. Jack pushed with all his strength trying to get him off and budged the specter to the side a little bit but no luck.

This thing, what ever it was, it was strong! The ghost chuckled watching the young boy struggling to get free then a blue ectoplasm blast later and he disintegrated. The boy sat up and saw his father smirk as the blue ball of light disappeared in his hands. Danny knelt down and stretched out a hand to help his son up.

"Heh, heh, thanks…" Jack said nervously as he took it and stood up. Another ghost from the distance saw them, but then noticed the older halfa who killed his brother, again, and shot forward.

"Well, next time be more careful, you almost began ghost-" An exact replica of the ghost from hell that had just been defeated jumped on top of his father and began to repeatedly punch him.

Some oftheother ghosts that had went back to terrorizing the citizens joined in and began to gather around Danny. He pushed the ghost from hell off of him and got back on his feet. The Lunch Lady ghost shot a beam of beef jerky sending him inside of a ghost. The ghost was a big blob of ecto goo, Danny had a hard time getting out of it.

"Dad?" Jack whispered.

His father's eyes widened, "Jack, watch out!" He tried calling out to him, but the ectoplasm blocked out the sound.

"What-?" Somebody grabbed the back of his neck making him cringe. The ghost pulled him back and threw him back to the ground.

"What makes you think that you're so special?" The younger halfa attempted to get back up, but the much elder halfa beamed a pink ghost ray at his knees sending him back face first into the ground.

"That you-could beat me?" Vlad asked in disbelief. He flew down to the ground and kicked Jack over on his back. The boy looked up at him weakly. "Now, I'm going to finish you once and for all!" His left palm glowed brightly over Jack's head.

"Time Out."

A blue swirling vortex appeared out of no where and a ghost of an old man flew out holding a time staff. He changed into a child form of himself and starred at Vlad frozen in his pose and Jack.

"Hmm..." He looked over his surroundings. He laughed when he saw Danny trapped in an ecto-bubble ghost. "You, my old friend." He changed into a young adult version of himself and placeda time amulet around Danny's neck. The now older halfa gasped for air and looked through the transparent ectoplasm.

"Clockwork?" Danny broke through the ghost and look around. "What happened?" The ghost didn't answer, but kneeled down by Jack.

"He won't remember a thing, unless," He turned back to the halfa, "youwant him to."

"With everything that's happened, I don't know." Danny said, "I trust him. I just wish he would've felt the same way."

Clockwork smiled changing back to his older self again. He waved his staff around and there was a big flash of light.

* * *

"I can't believe it, he's just like me..." Jack sighed, " and all this time, they didn't tell me or Lily? So much for telling the truth." He sat against the wall gloomly.

"Jack?" His dad called from down the stairs. The cellphone in his pocket was brought to life and vibrated in his pocket. He knew it was T.J. or Christy, on cue. He ignored the first ring and went down.

"Yes, Dad?" The phone kept on ringing. Danny starred at it and sighed.

"I'll tell you later, seems like your friends are trying to get hold of you."

"Oh, okay..." his son went back up the stairs dragging his feet. The older halfa picked up an album resting on a table in the lab and flipped to a picture from the day of the accident.

"Maybe later..."

* * *

Eh, this story was never one of my favorites...Also, I'm about half way through with editing 'My Guy', so one I post those chapters this one is definetly next on my list for editing. It's over, yay, but if I think of something to go after this I'll post it, but this was the easiest way to end it without having many problems. 


End file.
